1. Field
This field is generally related to provisioning dedicated network services.
2. Related Art
Many applications, such as data storage, processing, and presentation applications, utilize a communication network in their operation. Some applications, sometimes referred to as cloud-based applications, run remotely and are only accessible via the communication network. These applications may, for example, be hosted from a data center. A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as servers, telecommunications, and storage systems.
Cloud-based applications may be beneficial in that they allow resources to be shared among users. A user may avoid the need to purchase the underlying hardware and software for an application, instead paying a usage fee, perhaps by the hour. Taking advantage of economies of scale, cloud-based applications may be available at a lower cost than buying a software license and any underlying, hardware outright.
Network users may interact with the cloud-based applications via application programming interfaces (APIs). An API provides a specified way of interacting with the application. An API may be implemented, for example, using Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) or Representational State Transfer (REST).
To connect to the cloud-based application, the Internet may be used. However, it is desirable for many users to have dedicated connections to the cloud-based application. A dedicated connection may provide more secure and reliable access to the cloud-based application. However, setting up the dedicated network connection may be cumbersome.